Too many Faces
by PureJoy-SweetDreams
Summary: I trusted them , I thought they were my friends but the whole time I was wrong. So I did the rational thing, I killed them. No, No Im joking. What I really did was get revenge on people that have way too many faces. Read if you want to know how. A/N: I changed the summary and read and review. T for toodle or because I'm me or because of cursing , really who knows.


**A/N: I don't own House of Anubis and I don't own Cherri Bomb: Too many faces all rights for the song go to Cherri Bomb which is such an awesome band.**

Patricia Pov  
I was walking down the Anubis house stairs feeling sort of happy and I bet Jerome and Alfie are going to make a comment about it.  
"Baby, when are you going to break up with that fat ugly Patricia?" Said a voice I knew was KT  
"Oh, I hate her". I thought  
"In a while ok, baby". I was shocked to hear Eddie my so-called boyfriend.  
"I know Patricia is just a snarky, ugly"! , said my so called best friend Joy.  
"Don't forget a cockroach!" said Mara and Amber at the same time.  
"Too faced son a ... "I thought  
"You guys just because Patricia can be mean, snarky have over attitude doesn't, you know what never mind "said Jerome.  
"See now Jerome you get it."Said Alfie  
"Really Alfie and Jerome those arse !"I thought  
"You guys stop it!" said Nina  
"Yeah you guys stop would you like it people talked about you!" Said Fabian.  
"You know it's true." Said Joy.  
"I am not taking this anymore." I thought  
"So that's what you guys think about me." I said emerging from the stairs.  
"We can explain." Said Eddie  
"I don't know want to hear your BS of an explanation." I said  
"But, Trixie." Said Alfie  
"Don't you even try." I said cutting him.  
"You have to let us explain. " Said Mara  
"No, I get it." I said  
But, said Amber  
before she could finish I was heading to the door.  
"Yacker," Eddie said grabbing my arm.  
"Before you say anything else, how long have you two been dating behind my back?" I asked him  
"A month!" KT screamed  
"Wow! Now I DEFIANTLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR BS."I screamed and walked out the door slamming it behind me.  
- Scene change-

Still Patricia Pov  
I was running far away to my secret place.  
It was area covered in grass and tall trees giving me shade but what I really liked were the flowers they were all super dark red roses.  
I dropped to the ground and did what I hadn't done in a long time.  
Cry. Full blown tears.  
I thought of everything they said.  
"Trix?" I heard close to me.  
I lifted to see my friend Abby blonde hair with multi colored dye in it and all.  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
"Turns out everybody in Anubis house was talking crap behind my back, we'll everyone except Nina and Fabian." I said.  
"Oh." She said.  
"Oh." I repeated  
"Some people are just have way too many faces, sometimes one you think you know it not real face. "Abby said  
"When did you become poet?" I asked  
"Since I had to do that play for Ms. Andrews." She replied.  
"Come on, let's find Rye, Aria." She said  
"Alright." I said getting up.

_ Scene Change again_

Patricia Pov

We walking now to Abby house where Rye and Aria live too.

Abby took out her keys and pushed it in the key hole and opened the door.

"Home sweet home." She said to me

"RYE AND ARIA REPORT DOWN STAIRS IMEDIANTLY." She screamed

"Really, next time warning." I said

She just shrugged.

"What!" said Aria coming down the stairs in a winy voice?

Aria had dark brown hair which stopped at her elbows with braids in her hair which were colored aqua blue and she was wearing grey jeans with a white shirt and a black vest over it and aqua blue combats.

"I was sleeping thank very much"! Said Rye coming down the stairs.

Rye came down the stairs with her black hair in bun with strands loose, black and purple sweat pants, and a black shirt with a white cardigan.

"Sorry". Said Abby

"Trixie" they both screamed and hugged me.

"Hey" I said

Aria started to look at me closely.

"Why have you been crying"? She said in a dangerous tone

"Sometimes I swear your sykik"! Said Abby.

Aria waved her off.

"What happened?" she asked me

So I told them everything that happened at Anubis house today.

Son of a … Said Rye

"I know". I said

"Can I kill them"? Said Aria.

"Sure, knock yourself out". I said

"You know what". Abby said taking out a purple notebook.

"Write your feelings". Abby said

"Excuse me". I said lifting up my eyebrow.

"My therapist, tells me to do it and it works for me." She said

"Fine". I said taking the book from her.

I don't know how but I ended up writing a song.

When I was done Abby, Rye and Aria read what I wrote.

"We should sooo perform this". Said Rye.

I grabbed the book back.

"How would we do that"? I asked.

"School is having a performing showcase, we could play as our old band Cherri Bomb while getting revenge two-faced people." Said Aria.

"It's at deal" I said.

So for 4 days we practiced while playing around of course.

"I slept over for 4 days; I still can't believe Victor said ok."

_ Scene Change Performing Night_

"Oh, god, I'm nervous" said Abby

Abby was in purple jeans, an off shoulder black and hot pink shirt, with ankle boots with heels and her blonde hair braided with blonde and multi colored dye in her hair and hot pink eyeliner showing her hazel eyes and had on a lot of necklaces on.

Aria was in a ruffle dark blue top and black and grey cheetah print jeans and black and purple high top sneakers and her dark brown hair was straight and her side bangs were dyed black, grey eyeliner making her grey eyes pop.

Rye was in red pants, and white shirt with words all over it like headlines on newspapers, black jacket and her black hair with red streak and in it and in flips and dark brown combats boots and black marks at the corner of her eyes that look like wings.

And me I was in black, jeans with grey cheetah print pots on it and it was tucked in ankle boots with purple laces with heels, black halter shirt that looked like a bustier and it was tucked in my jeans, yarn bracelets which were multi colored, my red hair curly with purple streaks and some braids in it, with a black jacket and, I had dark purple and brown eyeliner with nude lipstick.

"Calm down". Said Rye twirling around her drum sticks.

"I AM CALM". Screamed Abby.

"Really that's what you call calm". Said Aria.

"I introduce to you KT" said Mr. Sweet on stage.

"You guys shut up and listen". I said

Kt went on stage in a grey pencil skirt and a yellow top.

"Today, I will be singing Love Story by Taylor Swift". (A/N: I have nothing against Taylor just saying).

After she finished, I swear the only reason the rest of the school clapped was out of pity.

"Damn, she can't sing to save her life". Said Rye.

I looked where KT was now singing and winked at me and snuggled close to Eddie.

"Ugg". I thought

"Next up, the band Cherri Bomb, with our very own Abby Dawson, Rye Wanes, Aria Chamberlin and Patricia Williamson." Mr. Sweet announced.

We walked on stage and Rene went to the drums, Abby and Aria put on their guitar, and I went to the mic and put on mine.

"We will be singing, Too Many faces a song wrote by our very own Patricia" .Said Abbey into her mic. (A/N: I say again I do not own Cherri Bomb or the song too many faces).

**Patricia: Bold, **_Abby: Italics, _Aria and Rena: Underlined, Together: Normal

Aria started to play her guitar and Rye joined with her drums.

Oh Oh Ohhhhh

**Do you care about me?  
Do you think I don't bleed?  
Are you trying to hide behind a stupid lie  
when the truth is in your eyes?**

Do you think I don't see  
what you're pushing on me?  
In your mind you think it's only you against the world  
Is it you against the world? 

You say you'll never go that far  
But you're not who you say you are  
You've got too many, too many faces  
Your time is up in too many places

You say you'll never push that hard  
But you're not who you say you are  
You've got your heart in too many places  
You've got too many, too many faces

(I walked to joy and sang right in front of her and I went back on stage)

Oh Oh Oh Ohhh ohhhh

_Have you lost yourself?  
Always trying to sell  
The person that you think you are  
You stay alone  
Cause real's just too hard  
Always laying the blame  
You're never one and the same  
Could it be that you're afraid to look inside and find  
You'll never get it right_

You say you'll never go that far  
But you're not who you say you are  
You've got too many, too many faces  
Your time is up in too many places

(Everyone was now standing on their chairs)

You say you'll never push that hard  
But you're not who you say you are  
You've got your heart in too many places  
You've got too many, too many faces  
**  
So many sides to you  
Nobody knows the truth  
How you ever gonna keep it straight?  
I know what you're all about  
I've got you figured out  
Do you wanna be a memory?  
**  
You say you'll never go that far  
But you're not who you say you are  
you've got too many, too many faces  
your time is up in too many places

(All of us pointed at everyone at Anubis house)

You say you'll never push that hard  
But you're not who you say you are  
you've got your heart in too many places  
you've got too many, too many faces

Whoa Whoa Ohhhh

**Do you care about me? **

"That was Cherri Bomb". Mr. Sweet said but everyone probably didn't hear him because the students were too busy clapping.

"Now to determinate the winner everyone must put in a vote…. "Said Mr. Sweet

But he was cut off because everyone was screaming "Cherri Bomb".

"Ok, the winner is Cherri Bomb". Mr. Sweet said.

_- Scene Change_-

It was after the performance and the whole schools were having a party in the auditorium with seats and tables everywhere.

"Hello" said KT sitting next to me.

"What do you want?" I said

"I just want to tell you that stunt you pulled is not going to help you; you will always be an ugly ass Patricia." She said

"And you will always be a bitch" I said back

"Whatever" she said and got up.

She got up and went to Eddie and crashed her lips to his.

My heart cracked so I ran outside.

When I reached outside, I breathed in and out and choked back tears.

"Patricia?" I heard someone say.

I expected to see Rye or Aria or Abby but instead I saw Nina.

"Hey" .I said

"I know KT is a total bitch but hear me out Eddie didn't date KT for a month that was KT messed up imagination, the others I don't know." Nina said to me.

"Don't let her take you down ok." Nina said.

"I won't, thank you". I said.

"No, problem ". She said getting up.

"Oh, wait, thanks for defending that day, you and Fabian." I said

"No problem, sia". She said going back in the school.

Nina's right, Abby's right, some people have too many faces and who gives a shit about them.

* * *

A/N: Wow I cant believe I wrote 1,962 words.

I recomend listening to the song Too many faces by Cherri Bomb really its amazing. And Happy soon to be Christmas.

Again I do not own the song Too Many faces, the band Cherri Bomb and House Of Anubis.


End file.
